Home
by Ashereean
Summary: Lucien - Luciano - is thinking of his home world on his wedding day.


Author's Note: Obviously, Stravaganza isn't mine. Written after reading the 3rd book.

* * *

**Home**

Being pulled into a city of your dreams, and living there for the rest of your life. For some, that would be a dream come true. Literally. But when that happens, it's hard to adjust to that new change. The realization that you would never be able to see your old life, unless it should be in a dream, or a brief visit. No more hanging out with your old friends, as you're thrown into a world of fantasy and magic – no, science. Just different science. Goodbye, old life. Goodbye, old home. Hello, strange and wonderful yet terrifying new world.

Even given time to get used to the idea, when faced with anything from home, it is hard to stop thinking of it. People ask where are you from, and you open your mouth to say "England", but halfway through the word you realize: you're not from there anymore. That world is nothing more than a memory, and a nice place to visit.

Lucien – no, he was Luciano now, Cavaliere and all that. Luciano paced the room as he waited for his wedding. Back in his old world, he would never have even dreamed of getting married this young. But here in Bellezza, it was perfectly normal. It was expected. It was insane.

Luciano knew that he wanted to do this. He loved Arianna, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He had felt enough jealousy to know that he needed to do this soon. But if he had been back in England, with his old family, and his old life…

He wouldn't have even met Arianna. He would have been sweating to ask some other girl out on a date, let alone marry him. He would have been hanging out at the mall with his friends, not learning how to dance and steer a mandola through the canals of Bellezza.

Of course, if he had his old life, he would have been dead. But it was something he had been thinking about for much too long. Especially now, when he was making an even bigger commitment to staying in Bellezza than he already had. He was marrying the Duchessa. That was a good enough excuse to stay. But it didn't change his feelings of longing for his old home. His parents.

At his cue, Luciano walked down the aisle, even unsure now what he was supposed to do even after weeks of rehearsal. This was the real thing. Much more nerve-wracking than any rehearsal.

When it came time for him to place the ring on her finger, Luciano was shaking. But no longer were his thoughts centered on the exciting world of 21st century England. Instead, he was solely focused on her. Only Arianna. His eyes were fixated on hers, shining violet behind her mask.

The ceremony ended sooner than he expected. A smile on his face as it had been all evening, Luciano removed the mask, revealing the Duchessa's face to all those who had arrived. The two kissed before prompted.

* * *

During the reception, Luciano took Arianna aside to stay alone. She stationed her personal bodyguard close enough to be useful, but far enough to have privacy.

"Arianna… I love you," Luciano said, gently caressing her face with the back of his hand.

"I should hope so," she said, laughing. "It wouldn't do for you not to after all that effort."

Luciano grinned. "Of course not."

Then, the new Duke reached into his pocket, pulling out a golden chain, a golden heart pendant attached and small diamonds in the center. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Arianna's neck to put it in place.

"Gold?" she asked, unsure if he was being cheap or if there was some deeper meaning to this.

"It's from Anglia. My Anglia. England." Lucien said, clasping the ends of the necklace together. "You're the reason why I've stayed in Bellezza, why I didn't translate back." This was hard for the boy to say – he had never been good at expressing his feelings to her. "You're always excluded when my father and I talk of that world. And as much as I'd like to go back… I don't think I could go back without you, even for one day."

"Luciano…" Arianna held him close, unsure of what to say. He had invited her into his own world. A world she knew he missed – she had seen him when thinking of home, and had been there on the rare night he had stravagated there, despite the difficulty for him. And now he was inviting her into that world, the one she had heard of but never seen.

"Even if you never go, I thought you might like to have the choice. To come with me, and be a part of my world – my _old_ world. Just a short visit. Enough to know what I'm talking about when I'm homesick. Well, no. Not homesick. Just when I long to visit there."

"Why not homesick?" Arianna asked, amazed that Luciano had done such a thing for her. She had longed to see what was so wonderful about Luciano's home world, the place he had grown up in. She didn't understand his fascination with the horseless carriages and flying machines. She was an island girl. She couldn't see the reason for Luciano's attachment to his home, and he had given her a chance to see that world, and to understand.

"Because," Luciano said quietly, pulling her closer to him. "Bellezza is my home."

* * *

Author's Note: Because I always thought Arianna was a bit left out.


End file.
